


Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp VI

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Mafia!World [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, F/M, Gangsters, Gun Violence, Italian Mafia, Mafia Boss Jensen Ackles, Musician Jared Padalecki, Possesive!Jensen Ackles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los celos de Jensen Ackles lo llevan a un nuevo nivel de estupidez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp VI

 

 

En espera de obtener mejor información, dio un largo suspiro, mientras observaba como Christian Kane le gritaba, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, bajo el pretexto de que se encontraba muy enfadado, mientras todo lo que el podía hacer era mirarle andar y gritar. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que decía airadamente, porque "mierda" que es lo que estaba haciendo... ¿espiar a Jared? ¿Despues de casi año y medio de conocerlo? Bueno, quizás para muchos no era demasiado tiempo, pero, mierda, para una persona cuyos días estaban llenos de armas de fuego siendo disparadas en su dirección, un año y medio de vida era quizás el equivalente a unos diez años de una persona regular.

 

No había esperado caer tan bajo, de verdad que no, vamos, él era el gran patriarca de la familia Auditore, una de las familias reinas de la costa este. Joder, él era un genio en lo que hacía a diario, un traedor de muerte, un jefe de la mafia, el cabecilla de negocios ilegales bien hechos, y un gran conocedor de todo lo que tenía que ver con el negocio familiar.

 

Él era considerado un rey por algunos, y en cierta forma, era el gobernante de Baltimore; y aun así, todos esos títulos vacíos para su persona, eran incapaces de darle la seguridad de que Jared Padalecki era suyo.

 

Ok, quizás no de esa forma, Jared Padalecki era suyo, enteramente, de nadie más, solo tenía un dueño y ese era el. Y cuando veía a los ojos a Jared, sabía que eso era cierto, que era real lo que sentía el uno por el otro, pero cuando pensaba en Jackson Allen, veía rojo, todo lo que antes era rosa y amoroso, se volvía de un violento rojo sangre, y sus ganas de matar, como nunca las había tenido, se encendían como los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo.

 

  Desde que Jackson Allen se había cruzado en su camino, había sido como abrir una puerta que ahora no podía cerrar; las palabras de ese hombre y las de Jared despues de que lo reclamara nuevamente como suyo, le hacían rabiar. "Sé que estas herido", ¿qué mierda quería decir Jared con eso?

 

¿Se sentiría de la misma forma si conocía a algún otro novio perdido?

 

¿Y si fuera así... los acabaría matando a todos?

 

Sabía que Jared quizás no reaccionaria muy bien a eso.

 

Por eso quería prevenir cualquier futuro encuentro que pudiera acabar en el poniendo la bala en la cabeza de un "inocente".

 

Esa era la razón por la que no veía sentido en que Kane le gritara por querer indagar en el pasado de su esposo.

 

— Es una locura, una completa locura. — Kane gruñe mientras camina de un lado a otro. — Y lo peor de todo es que quieres que sea yo quien lo haga, espiar a Padalecki  al hombre que se te entrego en cuerpo y en alma, a pesar de tú estilo de vida, estas siendo... un niño en este instante, un niño Jensen.

 

— Necesito saber. — le replico pasivamente, sin apartar su mirada del alterado hombre. — Quiero saber quiénes son esos hombres y estoy seguro de que Jared aún tiene contacto con ellos.

 

Un suspiro de frustración escapo de sus labios, desearía ser capaz de decirle que no a Jensen, pero desde que era joven ha sido su punto débil.

 

— Esta bien, no lo entiendo... — aunque quizás sí, Jensen nunca había tenido un cariño tan sincero y personal como el de Jared — Pero lo hare.

 

Era una locura. Si, Kane estaba en lo cierto.

 

 

 

Pasan dos semanas en que no sabe nada de Kane, al menos en ese asunto y se concentra en disfrutar que no tiene que hacer ningún viaje y sus días se resumen en reuniones en la ciudad y la toma de decisiones y por supuesto en Jared, que está aprendiendo a cocinar repostería, específicamente galletas en distintas formas con las niñas.  No le desconcentra escuchar desde la cocina las risas de los tres y como sus voces se llenan de alegría pura, por el contrario, le relaja demasiado, no recuerda algún momento así, tan sincero, en esa casa.

 

Padalecki es el corazón de la casa, es el quien ha traído esa armonía de la que carecían, y a veces se pregunta si de verdad tendrá un lugar en esa casa esa dulzura elegante y torpe que su esposo le da al lugar. Confía en que esas paredes serán capaces de protegerle de lo que a él le persigue allá afuera.

 

Con el corazón enternecido y latiendo rápido, Kane le toma por sorpresa esa noche, separándolo de los brazos de Jared con quien mira una Kill Your Darling, porque tiene un esposo ligeramente nerd.

 

Sale de la sala de cines, dejando a Jared acurrucado en los largos sillones de la sala de medios atiborrándose de palomitas con mantequilla y tocino, y se encuentra con su mano derecha en el pasillo, mirando de un lado a otro antes de tomar el reporte en una carpeta de cuero que le ofrece.

 

— Guárdalo. — dice, devolviéndoselo a Chris, porque no se siente capaz de llenarse de odio en un momento en el que se está alimentando de Jared Padalecki.

 

— Así que... ¿Ya no quieres saber? — pregunto Kane rodando los ojos, Jensen era sin duda una persona voluble.

 

— No hoy, pero mantenlo por allí... estoy seguro de que querré saber pronto. — dejando a Christian con una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro, volvió a los brazos de Jared, quien le pregunto que ocurría, como siempre hacia despues de verle con esa mueca pensaba. — Nada, amor, no tienes de que preocuparte.

 

— ¿Sí? — Jared lleva la mano a su mejilla donde acaricia suavemente. — Siempre me dices lo mismo, sé que quieres cuidarme, es una de las cosas que tanto amo de ti... pero si alguna vez quieres hablar, puedo escuchar.

 

— Te lo aseguro, es una tontería de Christian. — dice, mirando a los ojos a Jared y como estos le invitan a continuar, pero mierda si va a decirle algo de sus dudas. No quiere que su pareja se sienta en lo absoluto inseguro por él. — entonces, adolescentes besándose, ¿esa es tu idea de diversión? — dijo aclarándose la garganta y mirando a la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

 

— Es una historia de amor... — se queja riendo y acurrucándose como puede en el pecho de Jensen, se siente seguro y cálido a su lado y quizás por eso le busca más de lo que debería. — Me gustan las historias de amor.

 

— Te gusta sufrir con dramones de amores imposibles... — le corrigió, subiendo nuevamente sus pies al pequeño sofá acolchado sin respaldar, acariciando la espalda de Jared mientras se siente cálido.

 

— Me gusta confiar que con el esfuerzo adecuado cualquier amor es posible. — rebate con un ligero lucero. — ¿Te he dicho hoy cuanto te amo?

 

— Lo suficiente... — "para que no haya aceptado leer ese archivo", acabo la frase en su mente, bajando su mirada a esos hermosos ojos que le miraba con adoración. — ¿cuantas veces te lo he dicho yo?

 

— No muchas. — responde aunque es mentira y Jensen lo sabe por la sonrisa que lucha por mostrarse en sus labios de un pronto a otro. — Quizás requiera miles y miles más, solo porque me gusta escucharlo.

 

— Pues ahora vas a quedarte con las ganas, Jared, o vas a tener que suplicarme para que te lo diga... de ahora en adelante, me voy a hacer el duro.

 

— Oye, ¡Nooooo! — Se queja con fuerza. — Es una bromita Jen, no puedes castigarme con eso, no te pongas así, por favor.

 

— No, suplica más. — suspira, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con el alto tono de Padalecki.

 

— Vamos Jen, no es justo. — sube sus dedos por todo el pecho ajeno, caricias suaves. — Dime que amas... dime cuánto me amas, por favor. — y ahí están, Jared le está mirando con sus ojos avellana lleno de emociones, que parece hasta brillar.

 

— Te amo tanto que me haces sentir a veces que vivo solo para ti, para verte sonreír y ser feliz. — sonríe, tomando la mano de Padalecki con sus dedos y llevándola a su boca para darle besos suaves. — Vivo por ti y para ti.

 

— Oh. — sonrojado, su sonrisa es suave y Jensen podría molestarle un poco luego, por como sus ojos le miran, con un brillo tan especial, que por un momento duda de porque ha estado tan molesto. — Te amo tanto, que a veces me falta el aire cuando tienes que irte y también cuando regresas, mi Jen.

 

Quizás la culpabilidad de esas palabras fueron las que lo hicieron olvidarse de lo que Kane había investigado sobre su novio; no quería saber nada de Jared porque aceptaba que el amor que el tenia era genuino y que no tenía por qué ir buscando respuestas a preguntas que no existían.

 

 

Despues de un mes parecía haberse olvidado del tema casi en su totalidad, mientras iba y venía de Italia, llevándose a Jared con él a navegar por varios días, despejando sus mentes de las dudas que tenía con eróticas sesiones de besos en el puente del Yate, y fuertes noches de sexo sadomasoquista, dejando marcas de cuerdas, dientes y chupetones por todo el cuerpo de su esposo.

 

Se olvidó, lo hizo, hasta que un día Jared se lo recordó todo de golpe.

 

— Me alegra que estés mejor ¿Sabes? — le dice Jared  de pronto, mientras miran las estrellas. — Estaba preocupado que no dejaras de pensar en el tonto incidente de mi ex. — no hay ninguna intención en su tono, al menos eso quiere pensar Jensen, pero siente como su cuerpo reacciona, como la molestia y la posesión le golpean hasta hacer que las palabras de Jared se escuchen como si estuviera muy lejos.

 

Se tensa, claro que lo hace, y por supuesto que su esposo lo nota, pero se niega a continuar hablando del tema, al menos de su lado, por lo que su sabios se mantienen apretados, mirando al cielo, la dureza de su mirada reforzándose con el pensamiento del ex de Jared tocándole la baja espalda y hablándole con familiaridad, presumiendo del buen sexo que tenían.

 

— Mi amor. — le habla despues de unos minutos, sin saber muy bien que decir sin que Jensen explote. — ¿Quieres que volvamos a adentro y tomemos un poco de sopa?, esta rica, Misha dejo suficiente para ambos.

 

— No tengo hambre. — responde, respirando hondo para dejar que algo de la tensión se marche de su cuerpo.

 

Tan pronto como vuelven a casa, lo primero que hace es ir a su oficina, buscar el archivo y dejarlo abierto sobre su escritorio, respirando como un toro, pensando en cómo las palabras de Jared han sonado condescendientes como si el muy cabrón pudiera entender lo que está pasando con él, como el pensar que puede existir alguien más al que su esposo pudiera haber amado como le ama a él.

 

Golpea el escritorio con cada nombre que lee, son cuatro en total, incluyendo el de Jackson, y no se sorprende de que Jared se haya decidido por tener a niños ricos de la alta sociedad con él. Al último golpe, se quiebra los nudillos, y no deja de golpear su mano contra la madera de cuan desestabilizado se siente al pensar que alguno de ellos puede quitarle a Jared.

 

A Jared... ¡Oh dios!, a Jared, quien desde que le miro la primera vez a los ojos en la academia de música le hizo sentir extraño, quien se acercó el pese a las advertencias de muchos, quien se arriesgó a conocerle, a entregarle su corazón y la vida misma, la única persona que quizás le ha amado tanto en la vida. ¿Puedo vivir sin él...? ¿Puedo vivir sin esa sonrisa...?, sin alguien que ha pasado a ser parte de su vida y de su alama.

 

No. No puede. Por eso necesita encontrar estos hombres y desaparecerlos.

 

Si, va a ir directo a ello.

 

Va a matarlos a todos.

 

A la mañana siguiente se siente un poco más tranquilo, quizás por la férrea decisión que ha tomado, quizás incluso a soñado que hará para que la luz de los ojos de esos hombres se apague, para que nunca tengo que volver a pasar lo que vivió con Jackson, para que nadie más se atreva a mirar a Jared.

 

Por eso se levanta tan temprano, dejando a Jared acurrucado entre las sabanas y se dedica a terminar de concretar unos negocios en el centro de Baltimore, pensando aun detalladamente como se cobrara la vida de cada uno. Es un pensamiento recurrente en su cabeza, que empieza a tornarse divertido cuando nota lo creativo que puede ser cuando quiere defender lo que es suyo.

 

 

El día se pasa tan rápido, que no se da cuenta que ha extrañado a Jared hasta que está entrando a la habitación de ambos y le encuentra sentado en la cama, algo anda mal, Jared esta con los brazos cruzados y esta mirándole fijamente, su esposo nunca es tan serio.

 

Casi teme preguntar qué ha pasado.

 

— ¿Ocurrió algo? — cuestiona, dando un paso inseguro hacia adelante, sin perder de vista al hombre sentado frente a él, dándose cuenta que realmente nunca se ha enfrentado a esta faceta en su esposo. No al menos dirigida a él.

 

— Sí... estaba en tu oficina esta tarde, para buscar mi laptop y ayudar a las niñas con unas tareas, cuando encontré un expediente de mí... bueno, más bien de las parejas estables que he tenido, ¿Por qué me investigaste? — preguntó con calma, pero algo le dice que no es exactamente lo que Jared está sintiendo.

 

Nunca pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a esto, joder que no, pero ayer había estado tan emocionado con la idea de deshacerse de esos sujetos que había olvidado guardar todo para que su esposo no lo viera, mierda.

 

No desvió su mirada de los ojos de Jared, años de entrenamiento para nunca lucir débil o ceder al chantaje de alguien más; aunque estaba seguro de que nadie nunca le había dado una clase para evadir a alguien como Jared.

 

— Necesitaba hacerlo. Despues de lo que ocurrió con Jackson Allen.

 

— ¿Por qué? — insistió poniéndose de pie. — Cuando estábamos conociéndonos, cuando todo era nuevo entre nosotros, no lo hiciste, decidiste confiar en mí y... no lo sé, me gustaría saber ahora si te di una sola jodida razón para desconfiar de mí, porque no entiendo qué demonios querías saber, cuando te he dicho miles de veces lo que tu significas para mí.

 

— Es algo que necesito hacer. — responde, sin moverse un centímetro mientras la figura de Jared parece hacerse mucho más grande. — Para mí.

 

— ¿Y te importo una mierda lo que me lastimaría a mí, saber que mi esposo me investiga a escondidas? —La voz de Jared se alza, pero de inmediato intenta controlar su voz, no quiere que nadie en la casa les escuche, mucho menos las niñas. — Claro que no, simplemente quien sabe que se te metió en la cabeza y ¿Qué era? ¿Qué quizás podía irme de un pronto a otro? ¿Qué quizás era una puta barata que había estado con un montón de hombres? ¿Es eso?  Joder, Jensen... — su voz se quebró, mientras daba vueltas en el cuarto.

 

— No es por ti, confió en ti. — trato de asegurarle, pero una vez más, las palabras de Jared calaban duro en él, mierda, tenía tanto miedo de perderle, de que decidiera abandonar esta vida para conseguir una mejor. — No puedo tolerar el hecho que alguien te haya podido tener antes que yo... que alguien te haya dado una felicidad que yo soy incapaz de proveerte.

 

— No, no confías en mí... si lo hicieras sabrías que absolutamente nadie, ninguno de esas personas me ha hecho sentir lo que tú haces con solo mirarme, nadie me ha tenido nunca realmente, nunca, solamente tú imbécil, solo contigo he conocido lo que es ser feliz, nadie más. — termina golpeando con fuerza la mesa del cuarto, no le importa que lastimarse, esta tan herido que las lágrimas bajan de su rostro con una libertad que él no les ha dado.

 

— Josh la tenía a ella. Papa tenía a su secretaria. Chris tiene Somerhalder. Jeffrey tiene Collins. Las niñas se tienen la una a la otra. ¿Quién soy yo para merecerte a ti solo para mí? — le pregunto, mirando como la mano de Jared sufría de espasmos, seguramente por el golpe. Negó con su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos por fin. — iré a buscar al doctor. — susurro, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

 

— Eres la persona que siempre he pensado nació solo para mi. — respondió en voz baja. — Y no te molestes, pasare la noche en mi antiguo apartamento.

 

— No tienes que hacer eso. — el tono suave de su voz le sorprendió incluso a el mismo. — Jared, por favor. — allí estaba, suplicando ante el prospecto de que su esposo podía abandonarle.

 

Jared no responde y aunque esta tenso cuando Jensen camina con suavidad por la habitación y toma su mano, no la aparta.

 

— Estoy enfadado contigo, tan enfadado, me sentí como una basura cuando leí ese expediente, me sentí como si no creyeras en mí... como si fuera una puta.

 

— Nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca. Tú no eres una puta, y creo en ti, cuando te veo a los ojos sé que no me mientes, pero tengo miedo... tengo tanto miedo... — toma la mano de Jared y la besa como ha hecho tantas veces. — Por favor, quédate, yo me iré. Yo me iré, pero tu quédate, por favor.

 

— Yo también tengo miedo, todo el tiempo... de que un día no regreses a mí. — le dice conteniendo un sollozo.

 

— Yo también. — respondió de inmediato, tomando con su otra mano la mejilla de Jared, acariciándole. — Por eso siempre me esfuerzo en lo que hago, para poder protegerte del dolor... lamento tener esta vida, lamento no poder dejarla, lamento no poder darte algo mejor.

 

— No importa, te amo como eres Jensen y eso implica, todo esto. — explico dejando que Jensen le sentara en la cama con cuidado. — No vuelvas a tratarme como un extraño, no vuelvas a encerrarte en tu cabeza y empezar a pensar cosas que no son verdad, no me lastimes.

 

Le ve arrodillarse frente a él, y al mirar a sus ojos nota cuan sumiso luce, tan diferente al Jensen Ackles que está acostumbrado a enfrentar, quizás de verdad le asusto al enfadarse de esa forma, o tal vez solo es que Jensen esta tan herido como él. No lo sabe, pero se siente aliviado de que hayan podido hablar de esto.

 

— No lo hare de nuevo, te lo juro.

 

Término suspirando, la forma en que Jensen le miraba termino suavizando su propia expresión y su cuerpo que se relajó a tal punto que de repente se sintió cansado y aturdido, además el dolor en su mano empezaba a sentirse con más fuerza, seguro es porque estaba un poco más tranquilo ahora.

 

— Eres un tonto, ¿Cómo podría sentir con alguien la mitad de las cosas que tú me haces sentir?

 

— ¿Incluso si no puedo darte una vida normal?

 

— Lo único que quiero es que me ames, no importa nada más, porque tú cariño y el de nuestra familia, me hace feliz, es la normalidad, el calor y el afecto que siempre busque desde la muerte de mi madre...

 

— Intentare no ceder al miedo a perderte, intentare, te lo juro, no volveré a hacerte daño de esa manera, solo no te enfades conmigo... y nunca te hagas daño a ti mismo por mi culpa, no de nuevo.

 

— Sí lo sientes de nuevo, dímelo,  lo enfrentaremos juntos. — responde con suavidad. — Y lo siento, cuando me enfado necesito desquitarme con algo, sucede tan poco que me siento incómodo y...

 

— No, no te disculpes... no es tu culpa, fue mía. — se apresura a decir, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Jared y cerrando sus ojos. — prometo decirte cuando cualquiera de esas cosas pase por mi cabeza. — le asegura, colocando una de las manos de Jared sobre su cabeza, recibiendo caricias suaves con los dedos que no están adoloridos.

 

— Eso es lo que quiero y... no te vayas, duerme conmigo, por favor. — una vez que el enojo se ha diluido un poco, aunque este herido sabe que no puede dormir sin ese cuerpo alrededor.

 

— Si, mi amor, todo lo que tú quieras. — le responde suavemente, temblando cuando Jared roza su cuello.

 

Acaricia un poco más cuando recuerda que Jensen es sensible en su cuello, acaricia porque le gusta que se estremezca con sus manos, lo hace porque quiere que le sienta a su lado, quizás por eso le atrae a la cama, con un suave beso en los labios, le atrae al centro de la cama, pese a estar aún vestidos.

 

— ¿Seguro que quieres dormir conmigo?

 

— Claro que si... todos los días de mi vida y ya me traeras dulces costosos para sentirme mejor.

 

— Oh bueno... eso no es tan difícil. — para ser su primera discusión real, pues no parecía ser un castigo muy malo.

 

— Y algo para el dolor no vendría mal tampoco. — se queja.

 

— Oh, sí, voy... — se apresura a decir, poniéndose de pie para buscarle algo a su esposo.

 

— ¿Por qué compras madera tan dura? — le recrimina haciendo que Jensen ruede los ojos.

 

— Es la mejor madera, como la del piano que te compre, por cierto, quizás podría tocar algo para ti para compensarte por lo que he hecho.

 

— Esta bien, amor. — pregunto acurrucándose en la cama un poco más y esperando que la mueca de incomoda en su rostro pueda pasar atribuida al dolor. — Ya me siento un poco mejor, quizás lo que necesito es solo una noche en tus brazos. Las niñas están mejorando en matemática, Misha me lo comento en la tarde antes de que entrara en tu despacho.

 

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestra situación? — pregunta suavemente, tomando la crema que ha usado la noche anterior para bajar la hinchazón y el dolor, además de alcanzar el control remoto, no hay forma que pueda dormir tan pronto. — Si se no se desinflama te doy algo más. — dijo, sentándose a un lado de Jared para luego tomar su mano.

 

— Nada... solo quería comentarte. — menciono suavemente llevando sus ojos a cualquier lado, excepto al encuentro de los de su esposo, que acariciaba su mano con suavidad, aplicando la crema.

 

— Oh bueno, se han vuelto muy buenas en casi todo, es un verdadero orgullo que hagan las cosas bien. — continua Jensen, acariciando sus dedos con mucha delicadeza, tratándolos con el mismo cuidado con el que trato las heridas de su dedo amputado. — Tus manos son hermosas.

 

— ¿Lo son realmente...? — pregunto relajándose, la pomada género en su piel una sensación exquisita, que calmo el dolor casi de inmediato. — Cuando entre a la música, algunas críticas eran que mis manos eran muy grandes. — recuerda con una pequeña risa. Es increíble como hace unos minutos estaba tan enojado como para considerar irse por un tiempo, pero parece que Jensen y él habían sobrellevado bien su primera discusión.

 

— Pues son muy grandes, quizás no tan elegantes como las de algunos pianistas, pero lo que importa son las hermosas melodías que puedes crear con ellas, como puedes expresarte, y además, lo que pues hacerle a mi cuerpo con ellas también es importante. — se asegura de frotar la mano entre las suyas muy bien, calentando la rema en Padalecki antes de dejar su mano libre. — no dejes nunca más que alguien te diga que no eres perfecto.

 

— ¿Soy perfecto para ti...? — preguntó dando un pequeño bostezo.

 

— Tan perfecto, muy perfecto, mío. — dice, acariciándole la barbilla. — ¿estás cansado, mi amor? Deberías descansar... yo tengo que darme una ducha y cenar algo.

 

— Solo tuyo. — le aseguro con una sonrisa. — Estoy casando es como si la pelea me hubiera dejado agotado, ¿No vas a irte verdad? , me despertare con tu cuerpo contra el mío, ¿Verdad?

 

— Claro que sí, cariño. — acariciando su mejilla dulcemente, dejo un beso en su frente. — Ahora, déjame acomodarte para la cama.


End file.
